


I Hate Everything About you

by CurrentlyObsessed



Series: Three Cheers For Broken Relationships (and A Shot of Whiskey for Trying) [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyObsessed/pseuds/CurrentlyObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Everything About you

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song 'I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace'  
> :)

I couldn't believe that it was a month later, and nothing had changed. Then again, Gerard and I have been dating since we were 16 and 17 and even now at 23 and 24, we're still the same. Or are we?

At 16 I had been so in love with Gerard and he was so in love with me. We did all those cute, dumb couple things like holding hands and sharing milkshakes in restaurants. I would feel like electricity was running through my veins everytime Gerard traced my tattoos with his fingers and my heart would skip a beat everytime he'd smile at me with his stupid pretty face and expose all his little baby teeth. 

I mean- sure, I still think his tiny teeth are adorable and I still obsess over his rediculously girly face and everything, but it just feels different. I don't think about all those things as much as I used too.

Now I think about how lazy he is, how he'll slop tooth paste on the bathroom counter even when I tell him to be careful, how all he ever wants to do now is get drunk and I wonder why I even still love him. 

I rolled over in our bed and watched him sleep. He used to look so sweet and innocent when he slept, but now he looks strained and tired and he frowns ever so slightly in a way that makes him look slightly older than his 24 years. 

Gerard stired slightly, and then opened up his eyes and looked at me.

"You're still awake?", he asked, his voice still thick and groggy with sleep. 

I glared at him.

"Yeah. I am. The cat knocked over one of your bottles of Vodka and I had  to clean it up", I said coldly. 

I've told him not to leave those damn things lying around so many times it's not even funny. I felt more like a mother caring for a child than anything else. 

"Oh...", Gerard said quietly, looking guiltly.

I rolled my eyes at him. The guilt wouldn't last.

"Yeah", I said " ' _oh_ ' ".

Gerard was quiet for a little while and I thought he had fallen back asleep, when suddenly he reached over and ran his finger down my face. I closed my eyes and let him.

"I love you Frankie", he whispered with his voice slightly shaking as if he was on the verge of tears.

I opened my eyes and looked at the man laying beside me, hand cupping my cheeks. His pretty hazel eyes were filled with tears and it hurt to see. Despite everything I hate about him, he still has my heart.

"I love you too", I whispered back.

* * *

 

I could see the remainder of the shattered vodka bottle sitting in the trash. I should of been more careful and put it where the can't couldn't reach it, but you just don't think of these things when you're drunk. I felt bad that Frank had to be the one to clean it up last night, but it really didn't feel like my fault. We should just get rid of the cat, anyways. I know Frank wants a dog more. 

I went and sat on the couch with a beer in my hands, and thought about last night.

I had needed badly to let Frank know that I still loved him. I know that our relationship is wearing thin. I can feel it coming apart, and I can see it with my own eyes everytime we fight. I don't want things to be this way though, I still love Frank. I always will. 

It's a good thing that Frank and I both still love each other, because if we didn't, both of us would leave each other in an instant. I'm too lazy and unpredictable for Frank and I know I frustrate him to no end, and Frank is too pushy for me, always on my case and has a hard time backing off when things have gone too far. But I love him and he loves me.

I love the way Frank still comes back to me when I've been a dick and I deserve to just die alone, I love how he fights for me when I'm hurting and wallowing in self dispair and I love the way Frank is Frank. I just plain love Frank. I love his laugh, his smile, his hair, the way he's so passionate about everthing, how tiny he is and his cute little laugh. 

I hate how much I love him, but at the sametime, loving Frank is the best thing in the world. And I'm afraid I'll mess it up.


End file.
